Life's second chance
by Mystical-reverie-03
Summary: something I wrote years ago- and dont plan to finish.    -Even someone who has done bad things can be forgiven, but sometimes in a peculiar way- what exactly happened to Kenshin while he was gone?-  Mpreg- nothing bad- Imbriduim was my muse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life's second chance**_

Kenshin staggered slightly, wiping sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Despite the slightly cold wind, he felt unusually warm. _I've been through many things…Fought in a lot of battles… but this is unbearable… _ He thought to himself bitterly as he trudged along in the dark.

Looking ahead exhausted, consciousness slipping away from him, Kenshin stumbled and fell forward, his face meeting briefly with dirt.

Groaning softly, Kenshin pushed himself up to his knees with his hands, he sat there, tired, weak and feeling miserable. "What am I going to do now?" He asked himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hoping to get warm from the sudden chill that caught him off guard. He shivered slightly and laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes. "Its okay, no matter what happens to me I'll do whatever I can to protect you…. I promise…."

Sanosuke yawned and tied his bandanna around his head then walked towards the door. A bit uneasily, the knock was so soft he barely heard it.

He opened the door and met with a pair of dull violet eyes. Taken by surprise, Sanosuke blinked, thinking that the haunting image was only a illusion, but the eyes were still the same; lifeless, tired, dull, and full of secrets. The hair that covered them was dirty and unbrushed. "Kenshin? What the? What happened to you?" He replied concerned.

The violet eyes widened slightly then closed as the smaller boy fell forward into Sanosuke's arms.

"Its alright Kenshin. I'll help you.." Sanosuke said as he lifted the battousai up and cradled him in his arms gently carried him inside and laid him on his bed then walked into the kitchen to use the phone.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"I found Kenshin…."

There was silence for a moment as Kaoru calculated the tone of Sano's voice. "I'll be right over Suke."

Satisfied at the answer Sanosuke put the phone back and walked into the bedroom sitting beside his friend, gently moving stray hairs out of his face. "What happened to you Kenshin?" He asked the still form, expecting the unconscious boy to answer. Finally he gave up his attempt and sighed. "Never mind…"

"Sanosuke?" Kaoru called softly from the door; she let herself in as usual.

"In the bedroom." Sanosuke called back.

Kaoru slid the door shut and walked into the other room, stopping at the doorway, looking at Kenshin on the bed with worried eyes. "Is he alive Suke?"

"Yeah he's alive, just unconscious…" Sanosuke answered as Kenshin began breathing heavily. "I wonder what's wrong with him? He hasn't said a word."

Kaoru cautiously walked over to the bedside and placed a hand gently on Kenshin's forehead, then pulled away with a slight gasp. "He burning up with a fever, we need cold cloths."


	2. Chapter 2

Life's second chance 2

Kenshin shivered slightly when Kaoru put another wet cloth on his forehead, slowly opening his eyes to look at her. "It's too cold…." He replied hoarsely.

Kaoru smiled defiantly. "Well you'll just have to deal with it!"

Kenshin blinked and looked around. "How'd I get here?"

"Suke told me you showed up on his doorstep, then collapsed into his arms. So he brought you in here and called me."

_How do I tell them? _" Where's Suke now?" He asked, his eyes turning back to her.

"In the kitchen making you something to eat." She replied as she sat down on the floor and put another cloth in the bowl of cool water.

Kenshin sat up carefully and removed the cloth.

"Lay back down" Kaoru ordered gently.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I can't.." He replied wincing slightly at the effort to move.

"You stupid Battousai! You're in no condition to be running around!"

Kenshin looked at her a bit hurt and shocked by her words. "I'll be fine Kaoru, I swear…"

Kaoru tensed up, "Lay down Kenshin!" She ordered harshly putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing back onto the bed, feeling sudden remorse when she saw the boys eyes go wide suddenly.

Kenshin clenched his teeth together with his eyes wide for a second, the takes a breath and relaxes a bit.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked worrying completely masking the tense feelings she felt before. "Did you get injured while you were gone?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly and let out another breath of air closing his eyes slightly. "Its nothing Kaoru, I'm fine…It just hurt when I hit the bed is all."

"What hurt?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, gently moving hairs away from his face.

"My stomach…" He replied drowsily closing his eyes.

About that time Sanosuke decided to join them. "Hey Kenshin, how are you feeling?" He asked setting the tray of food he had brought on the dresser.

"Tired, Miserable, really really warm… and.." He hesitated a moment then opened his eyes so he could look at Sanosuke sighing again debating over whether he should say the words that were plaguing him or not, finally he decided. "Did I mention pregnant?" Instantly telling himself he was wrong in saying that he blushed crimson and looked away. "I shouldn't have told you that…."

Sanosuke stopped what he was doing and took a double take. "What?" Kaoru was in just as much shock.

"Its true Suke… you must think I drank too much sake or something but-"

Sanosuke hugging him tightly strangled Kenshin's words, "That's great Kenshin! Only one in like-" he stopped a second to do the math. "A million battousai get a second chance! God must really have faith in you!"

Kenshin was appalled at his friend's behavior and winced slightly at the pain the force of the hug sent through his abdomen. "Suke…Please…let me go…"

Suke let go and gently laid him back down on the bed as Kenshin exhaled the pain leaving with his breath. "Sorry Kenshin I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine Suke, no harm done." He replied.

Sanosuke smiled. "So..Uh… How far along are you?"

Kenshin took Sanosuke's hand and gently set it on his stomach so that it wouldn't hurt him.

Sanosuke's eyes widened at the slight bulge under his fingertips. "That far along huh? I can feel him moving in there…"

Kenshin sighed slightly and scratched the back of his head with a hand. "I just found out the other day or so.

"So where exactly did you go to? You've been gone for months.." Suke replied curiously as his hand still remained on Kenshin's stomach, fascinated with its contents.

"I don't really know where I was going, I wandered, I just needed time to sort things out in my head is all."

As he talked Kaoru gently put her lips to Kenshin's forehead then pulled back and stood up, meeting with vibrant violet eyes. "You're fever is down a bit so you're safe but you still need to rest, there's still a small chance for it to come back if you're not careful."

Kenshin gave a curt nod as Sanosuke removed his hand and Kenshin put his own in its place. "Thank you Kaoru, I greatly appreciate your help."

Kaoru blushed slightly and bowed politely. "I should be going now. If you need anything just call, but I'll come back either later or tomorrow." She replied embarrassed then briskly left the room.

"Well Kenshin, I'm going to go out in the living room for a while. You should go back to bed if you can, just call if you need anything." Sanosuke replied as he also left the room.

With another sigh Kenshin closed his eyes, absentmindedly rubbing his tender stomach with his hand. _I'm so lost at what to do….I don't know how to take care of children….but I'll try as hard as I can…._ He thought to himself as he drifted back off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Life's second chance 3

Sanosuke stood in the doorway watching the rise and fall of Kenshin's chest as he slept peacefully. Then he walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast a bit worried that Kenshin hasn't eaten since he got to his house. _Maybe he was just too tired and he'll eat when he wakes up._ He thought to himself hopefully. The shuffling of light footsteps caught his attention and Sanosuke looked to see Kenshin standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes tiredly as he leaned against the wall.

"Suke? He replied tiredly. "How long have I been asleep Suke?" He yawned and Sanosuke walked over and gathered the sleepy battousai in his arms.

"Don't worry about it." He replied as he began walking into the living room with Kenshin cradled in his arms.

"I don't want to be a bother to you Suke." Kenshin yawned again.

"You're not…It's fine, you're my best friend, you could never be a bother to me." Sanosuke replied as he gently set Kenshin on the couch careful not to hurt him. "I'm going to make you something to eat, just rest okay?"

Kenshin nodded tiredly and closed his eyes as Sanosuke walked away. _I'm glad to have nice friends…_

A little while later Sanosuke walked out into the living room where Kenshin was gently shaking him awake smiling when he met with violet eyes. "Kenshin, you need to eat something alright?" He said soothingly.

Kenshin nodded and winced as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Sanosuke sat down beside him and held out a plate watching as Kenshin gingerly took it and began eating. Satisfied, Sanosuke ate as well.

"So, Kenshin you feeling better?"

Kenshin nodded slightly as he swallowed, then set his empty plate down on the table in front of them. "Thank you Sanosuke. I'd be lost without you and Kaoru's help." He replied thoughtfully.

"Its alright Kenshin, don't worry about it." Sanosuke said as he took the two plates to the kitchen then walked back out and sat down again by his friend.

"I still feel as though I'm intruding Suke.." Kenshin replied as he glanced at the floor nervously.

Suke gently wrapped the battousai in his arms and pulled him into a hug. "Let's just say this is payback for your help with Reyna. Okay?"

"Yeah, I felt bad because he beat the hell out of you." Kenshin laughed softly.

"Hey!" Sanosuke remarked playfully ready to choke him.

Kenshin was about to say something when running footsteps caught their attention.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko exclaimed as he slid open the door and stood there for a moment taking in the scene then running over and skidding to a halt in front of both the boys confused faces. "Are you okay? Kaoru JUST NOW decided to tell you were back and not feeling well."

"Of course Yahiko, I'm fine." Kenshin replied.

Yahiko's concerned expression quickly turned angry. "Just where have you been anyway? Do you have ANY Idea what it was like living with Ugly and Fishface without you for months?" Yahiko said waving his hand in the air.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow quizzically. _If this is what its like to have kids then forget it…_

"Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko!" Sanosuke replied as he stood and put his arm around the young boys shoulders. "Kenshin still needs his rest, so why don't you calm down a bit ne?"

"Oh, sorry Kenshin.." Yahiko replied apologetically.

"Its alright." Kenshin answered as he put a hand on the arm of the couch and pushed himself to his feet, clenching his teeth together slightly, then sighing, and letting it escape.

"Kenshin-" Yahiko began worriedly but Kenshin stopped him. "Its fine Yahiko." Then he turned to Sanosuke, "Is it alright if I go outside and get some air?"

Suke nodded. "Just be careful." He replied as Kenshin left the room.

Kenshin sat out on the porch, watching the sun come up over the horizon. "one day…you'll sit here beside me and watch this too…" he soothed, laying back, putting a hand on his stomach tenderly and closing his eyes.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin didn't need to turn around to look, he knew who it was. "What Yahiko?"

The smaller boy sat down beside him. "Kaoru told me you were pregnant, is that true?"

Kenshin nodded slightly then opened his eyes a bit. "you can run away now, if you want."

Yahiko shrugged. "Why would I do that?"

"Dunno."

"You're hopeless!"

"I know."

Sanosuke walked out and interrupted them. "Kenshin you should probably come in now."

"Alright Suke…" Kenshin answered as he rolled over onto his stomach, and stood up a bit uneasily. Sanosuke catching him before he falls. "Thanks."

"Its alright." Sanosuke said letting go of him and walking in behind him, Yahiko following.

"Sanosuke?" The boy inquired nervously.

"What is it Yahiko?" Suke asked as he sat down next to Kenshin on the couch.

Yahiko was hesitant for a moment. "Can I stay here with you guys for a while?"

"What about Kaoru?"

Yahiko crossed his arms and glared. "She's not my mother."

"Yahiko can stay… I don't mind…." Kenshin interrupted quietly. "I mean if you don't mind Suke."

Sanosuke shook his head. "No, its alright… but you should at least call her and tell her where you are, remember what happened last time.."

"I'll never forget…" Yahiko said smiling as he ran out of the room into the kitchen.

Sanosuke looked over at Kenshin who was leaning against the arm of the couch practically asleep. _'Poor guy..'_ He thought to himself as he gathered the red haired Battousai into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed. "Just sleep for a while okay? I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

Kenshin tensed a bit as a chill ran through his body. Sanosuke pulled out a blanket from the closet and covered Kenshin up with it, sighing in relief when Kenshin relaxed. Then he walked out of the room to tell Yahiko to be quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Life's second chance 4

"Why you little! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Ah! Sanosuke!"

"Come back here!"

"No way are you crazy?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and got out of bed, then walked to the doorway surprised to see Sanosuke chasing Yahiko around the house.

"Come back here!" Sanosuke yelled as he ran to the table.

"Nuh uh!" Yahiko said safely from the other side.

Sanosuke went around to Yahiko's side and Yahiko ran to the couch jumping onto it then running down a hallway, Sanosuke not far behind. Finally on the way back down the hall Sanosuke tackled Yahiko and the both rolled then fell sprawled out on their backs in front of Kenshin who was looking down at them amused.

"Morning!" Yahiko waved.

"Morning Yahiko." Kenshin nodded and waved as well then he looked at Sanosuke. "what exactly was Yahiko doing Suke?"

Sanosuke stood up. "The little brat was making prank phone calls…"

Yahiko stood up and imitated one of them. "Hello is mike there? Last name rotch? You get it? Mike rotch? Hahaha! You should have heard what the guy said to me! Hahaha!"

Kenshin ignored Yahiko's hysterical laughter at his own joke.

"I take it you're feeling better eh? Kenshin?." Sanosuke asked also ignoring Yahiko.

"Yes I feel a lot better today thank you Sanosuke."

Yahiko finally finished laughing walked over to Kenshin wiping tears from laughing so hard from his eyes. "Can I?"

Kenshin smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Yeah, go ahead."

Yahiko nervously placed a hand on Kenshin's stomach, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Then with his hand remaining where it is he kneeled down and put his ear to it listening to the baby move. "That's pretty cool." He said standing back up.

Kenshin walked over and sat on the couch letting out a sigh. "I'm starting to worry though…" He replied as he looked at the floor. "He doesn't move around much anymore.." He said putting his hand on his stomach gently.

"Hey Kenshin. Maybe he just caught your fever and he'll get over it in a few days." Sanosuke replied hopefully.

"I hope your right…" Kenshin said shaking his head.


End file.
